Real
by abigailrae94
Summary: After 15 years of begging Katniss and Peeta finally get pregnant! This story is about how it happened, and Katniss' 1st pregnancy. Post-Mockingjay, Pre-epilogue. Spoiler alert! Read at your own risk! Rated T for sexual implications.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first fanfic/story so…please review, but go easy on me! *DISCLAIMER* I own nothing hunger games related all characters belong to Suzanne Collins!**

"No!" I said for the thousandth time that day. He looks defeated, maybe he'll give up…ha ha I wish! Peeta has been begging me to get pregnant for 15 years, and I have been telling him no for 15 years. He's a persistent pain in the butt, but I love him more than anything. He was the only thing I had left in the world. I lost my father when I was 11, my mother shut down after that, and I lost my sister Prim and my best friend Gale to the war. She died…and him…well we just gave up on trying to repair what was left of our friendship.

"Katniss I don't know why you won't budge on this!" he yells. "The war is over, the games are done, forever, the law says so! We have more than enough money to support a child; we'll never go hungry again! And most importantly, I love you. I love you more than anything in this world and I want this for us."

"Peeta I do not want children. I have never wanted children. I'm sorry that upsets you, but I am just not cut out to be a mother! Maybe you should have thought about this before you married me!" I scream back "But hey, if you want out fine go find yourself a girl who wants children see if I care!" His face hardens and I know I've said the wrong thing.

"Never say that again, don't even think it. I would never ever leave you." He says calmly "I love you, and I'm not going anywhere. No matter how much I want children and a family. I'd give all that up, I would rather have you."

"I love you too, but every time you ask me about having a baby I feel terrible. I feel like I'm keeping you from having the life you want."

"As long as I have you, I don't need anything else, would I like children, yes, but I can live without them as long as I have you." There he goes again, breaking my heart and making me feel wonderful all at once, he always does this. As I stand there looking at him I can't help but imagine what he'd be like as a father. So sweet and loving, the best kind of father any kid could have…I can't help the words that come out of my mouth next.

"Okay." I say looking him in the eye. He looks at me questioningly.

"Okay what?"

"Okay let's do it, let's have a baby." He seems taken aback, almost as if he didn't hear me. "Peeta, did you hear me?"

"Yeah I just don't know what to make of it." He answers. "You mean it Kat? You really want to have a baby?"

"No." I say. I don't just want to have a baby, Peeta. I want to have your baby because I know that no matter how I feel about the kid, you are going to be the best father in the world." I reach over and turn off the stove where he'd been making dinner, then take his hand and lead him upstairs, pulling him towards our bedroom. Closing the door behind me I turn and take a deep breath, I haven't been this nervous in a long time. "Peeta Mellark," I say moving closer to him. "Put a baby in my belly." I whisper pressing my lips against his ear.

**Okay so I know it's really short, but chapter 2 is really long & I wanted this one to kind of set the stage for the rest of the story. Again please review, but go easy on me1 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Thanks for all the reviews on chapter 1; I really hope this one is better. I'm not really sure if I want to continue this story or not, so if you like it I need to know. **

The next morning I wake first and find Peeta and me still naked, wrapped in the silky white sheets and each other's arms. I gently lift my head from its place on his chest and look into his beautiful sleeping face. I can't help but smile remembering last night. It isn't as if we'd never had sex before, it's just that we'd always used protection before (courtesy of Johanna Mason). But this time was different from all the rest, perhaps because this time there was actually a chance of getting pregnant.

Oddly enough, I don't regret it, I don't regret letting Peeta make his first attempt at trying to get me pregnant. Maybe I want this…I shake the idea from my head. I am doing this for Peeta. I'm going to give him the only thing he has ever asked me for; I'm going to have his baby, so he can love it for all eternity. I don't get the chance to think about it anymore right now because Peeta's voice shakes me from my thoughts

"Good morning." He says giving me the most genuinely giddy smile I've ever seen.

"Morning, I was just thinking about getting some breakfast-" I start, but he cuts me off with a kiss. I feel him smiling before I pull away. "Peeta I'm hungry." I say.

"Okay tell you what, I'll go make you whatever you want for breakfast if you answer a question for me." I nod for him to go ahead. "Are you sorry for what happened last night?" He asks, almost as if he's afraid of my answer.

"No." I say plainly. "No Peeta, I am not sorry. I could never be sorry for letting you love me." He smiles and I know I've said the right thing.

*5 weeks later*

I've got to think of the perfect way to tell him. I can't wait to see the look on his face. He's going to be thrilled. It takes me a while, but I finally decide how I want to tell him. I check the clock, and know in going to be cutting it close on time. He'll be closing the bakery in a couple of hours, so I get started. I cook dinner as fast as I can, then run upstairs to shower. I pull one of the few dresses I have left that Cinna made me, and get myself ready. I want this night to be perfect.

Two hours later Peeta walks through the door. He grins when he sees me standing there in the beautiful dress more made over than I'd been in the last 15 years. I move quickly to him and pull him down for a kiss.

"Well I could get used to coming home to this every day." He says with a grin.

"I'm pregnant." The words spill out of my mouth before I can stop them. Peeta freezes and I clamp my hands over my mouth.

"Are you serious?" he asks. I nod slowly.

"Yes." I whisper. "I'm pregnant." He looks like he's completely in shock. "Peeta? Are you okay?" He nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I never thought I would get to hear those words from you." He says. His face is lit up as he pulls me in for another kiss. He pulls away after a little while pressing his forehead against mine.

"I love you so much." He whispers. I can't help but grin at how happy he is. I'm so grateful that I've been able to give him this little bit of happiness after everything we've had to endure in our lives. We finish dinner and spend the remainder of the night on the couch wrapped in each other's arms.

As I lay in bed that night unable to sleep, I can't help but think about what parenthood is going to be like. Despite Peeta's assurance that we can keep the press out of this, I know it isn't going to be possible. Everyone will want a piece of this child. The child of their mockingjay, the child of two hunger games survivors. No matter how hard we try, we will never be completely out of the spotlight. I know I have to talk to Peeta about this. We have to keep this a secret as long as we can.

The next morning at breakfast I decide to bring up my thoughts from the night before.

"Peeta," I begin. He looks up as I continue, trying to word what I want to say right. "Can we not tell anybody about the baby just yet?" I ask with a bit more timidity than usual.

"Why?" he asks looking a bit confused. I sigh. He doesn't get it.

"I'm just not sure I'm ready to tell everyone yet, not even Haymitch." I say, hoping he doesn't take it the wrong way…he does.

"Katniss are you not happy about this?" he asks. I knew this would happen if we ever did this. I should have just kept saying no, and let him drop it. I take a deep breath before responding, it's too late to turn back now.

"No Peeta of course I'm happy, I just think we should keep it between us for a little while. If we start telling people right away, then we're going to have a swarm of cameras and reporters following us everywhere we go and I am not ready for that."

"Katniss, that's not going to happen…" he begins, but I cut him off, suddenly very angry.

"Yes Peeta that will happen! Just because the war and the games are over doesn't mean they're going to leave us alone forever! The capitol will find out, and then it'll only be a matter of time before they're beating down our door for interviews and trying to get pictures of my baby bump to sell to the highest bidder!"

"Katniss I am never going to let that happen!" he yells back at me. "I promise you that I am going to protect you and this child. I love you both more than anything, and I won't let that happen to you." I can't help it, I don't believe him. We couldn't protect ourselves from the capitol. I-I couldn't protect Prim no matter how hard I tried...how can we expect to protect this baby?

I don't want to continue arguing with him about this, so I get up and walk upstairs, locking myself in the bathroom. I slump against the door and cry into my arms for a while. At some point I hear the front door open and close, and I know Peeta has left for the bakery.

I cry until I simply don't have any tears left, then pull myself to my feet and fill the bathtub up. I undress and lower myself into the tub. The warm water sooths my aching back and relaxes my muscles. I know some of my aches are just because of my pregnancy, but that coupled with the stress of my argument with Peeta has worn me out. It feels so good I stay in for most of the day. Eventually, I get out and dry off.

After dressing and brushing the knots out of my hair, I head down to the kitchen suddenly remembering that I didn't finish my breakfast that morning. As I walk into the kitchen I find the table cleared, the breakfast dishes washed and put away, and a note on the counter in Peeta's handwriting that reads:

_Katniss_

_ I'm sorry we fought, and that I yelled at you. I shouldn't have gotten so angry, especially because you're right. Anyway, I need to go to work, and I think we both need some time to think and cool down a bit. I'll see you when I get home, and we'll talk more about this then. _

_ Love Peeta_

Even when he knows I'm angry with him he's still so good to me. I feel terrible for yelling at him. I know I've got to do something to make up for getting angry with him, so I get to work cleaning the kitchen and making him his favorite dinner. I want him to know how sorry I am and how much I love him.

**So what did you guys think? Please review! Hopefully this chapter did a better job of capturing the characters, and there were less grammatical errors than last time. I'm trying to keep it as in context as I can, but it may be OOC at times. To address a few of the comments on chapter 1: yes the "put a baby in my belly" line is from how I met your mother, it's my favorite show lol. For those who mentioned Peeta's hijacking, I am going to incorporate that in I promise, just not quite yet. Anyway, I hope you all like it, I was so pumped when I saw all the reviews and emails about everyone who had favorited my story! It definitely made my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. Hope you guys like it. It might be a little OOC with Katniss, but I tried my best to keep it as close as possible. I think you're all really going to like the next one so bear with me a bit. Anyways I'll ramble more at the end lol, here it is! :)**

Peeta got home around 6 like he always did, and I was waiting for him on the couch. Wearing another dress I had left from the many Cinna once made me, only this time it was a little tight around my middle. Our eyes meet, his clear blue orbs see right through me. Without saying anything we run into each other's arms and just hold each other for a while. We pull apart and he pulls me into a long kiss. It feels so good to be in his arms again, I missed him so much today.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you." He says, pulling away and resting his forehead against mine. I shake my head at him.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled first." I reply.

"Neither of us should have yelled. We should have talked it out like adults, instead of yelling at each other like the stupid volatile teenagers we used to be. Anyway you were right. There is no way we'll be able to keep the press out of this. As soon as Plutarch and his news station get wind of it he'll be beating down our door for interviews and pictures."

"Well you were right too. We have to protect this baby. I'll never be able to live with myself if the same things that happened to us happen to him." I say sitting down on the couch.

"Her, and I know. But how do we do that?" he asks sitting down next to me.

"Well I'm not even through my first trimester yet, I won't really be visibly pregnant for another 2 or 3 months. I can just wear baggy clothes and try and hide it until then."

"And what happens after that?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Until then, we keep it a secret. Nobody but you and I can know about this baby."

"And if anyone asks it's the same old story right? I'm still holding on to the hope that you'll change your mind and you're as stubborn as ever."

"Sounds like a plan to me." I say with a grin. He smiles back and pulls me in for another long kiss. After sitting together for another few minutes we go eat, then once again spend the night wrapped in each other's arms. I love the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around me. He keeps his hand resting on my belly all night as he holds me close against his body. I slowly let sleep come over me.

The next day goes back to normal. In fact everything was back to our normal routine. Well, almost everything. Morning sickness started a few days later. I would wake up early every morning and throw up for a couple hours. I couldn't keep anything down. I couldn't even hunt. I tried the first couple of days, but after to skinning and gutting the animals I took down my breakfast always came right back up.

I was miserable my breasts were swollen, my feet and muscles ached, my back hurt, and I was gaining weight like crazy. Peeta did everything he could to make me more comfortable but nothing seemed to help. I stayed away from Haymitch as well. The first day I saw him the smell of alcohol made me throw up. So it was up to Peeta to make sure he was eating and his house was clean enough for him to live in it. I mostly stayed home curled up in bed or on the couch.

Peeta and I spoke to Mrs. Hobbs, the closest thing we had to a midwife in town, about the baby. We met with her in the bakery one day and she agreed to keep it a secret, promising to check up on me every once in a while.

I felt bad that Peeta had to lie and keep the baby a secret from everyone, especially since I knew he was so excited. A month after I gave him the news he came home from town one day with three gallons of paint and cleaned out the spare bedroom next to our room. He declared it the baby's nursery, and made me promise I wouldn't go in there until it was finished. I agreed, but he still locked the door and took the key with him to the bakery with him every day. He worked on the nursery every night for at least an hour, but it was usually more. I had to admit, I was a bit curious to see what his expert painting skills were creating behind that door.

I still haven't forgiven myself for that day, the one day I decide my nausea is controlled enough to go hunting. I was into my second trimester, almost to my fifth month and my ever growing belly was getting harder and harder to hide. I made it to the woods without any problems and spent a couple hours out there. Everything went well so I decided to stop by the bakery and see Peeta. I was halfway there when I saw it…I saw the camera crew coming at me.

"Katniss!" the reporter called waving at me. I took off, running as fast as I could towards the bakery. They chased me down the road calling for a statement. When I heard the reporter ask about the baby, I felt the tears pressing to make an appearance. I ran faster, pushing myself as hard as I could.

My small baby bump was a bit of a hindrance, but I made it there in record time for a pregnant woman. I ran in and closed the door, locking it behind me and completely ignoring the fact that Peeta was with a customer.

"Katniss what in the world is wrong with you?" he asked. I yanked the blinds down and ran back behind the counter with tears running down my face. Peeta and the woman he was waiting on both looked puzzled as I cried.

"They know." I whispered falling into Peeta's arms.

"What are you talking about? Who knows what?" he asked.

"They know about the baby!" I said completely forgetting about the customer standing right there. But I didn't care, everyone would know soon enough anyway. It would only be a matter of time before reporters were calling and beating down our door begging for an interview.

Peeta's eyes widened and he looked at me sorrowfully.

"Oh no, Katniss I'm so sorry." He said. I just cried into the four-covered front of his apron. It took him a while to calm me down, but once he did he led me to the back room and had me sit down on the soft couch. I curled up as best as I could on one end and Peeta went back out front to deal with his customer. A few minutes later he returned to me and wrapped me in his arms.

We waited in the bakery until after dark before we headed home. We had only been there a few minutes when Haymitch busted through the front door, reeking of alcohol as usual.

"You two made the evening news!" he cried turning the television on and flipping to the right channel.

"Well as promised earlier ladies and gentlemen, we have an update for you on our mockingjay and her boy with the bread." The newscaster said. I recognized the station as the same one Plutarch was running now.

"Yesterday we received an anonymous tip from a resident of district 12 with some interesting information about everyone's favorite couple. Katniss Everdeen-Mellark was spotted out and about a few days ago sporting a very cute baby bump. That's right everybody our star-crossed lovers from district 12 are officially expecting a baby! Our reporters caught up with Mrs. Mellark in her district today and managed to snap a super adorable picture of this mommy-to-be heading to the bakery to visit her baby daddy." A picture of me walking from the woods appeared on screen. I cringed at the sight of my obviously pregnant belly. It had been weeks since I'd seen reporters here.

"Isn't she just the cutest little pregnant woman you've ever seen ladies and gentlemen? Unfortunately neither Katniss nor Peeta were available for an interview but I assure you all there will be more to come on this exciting news!" she finished and Peeta turned the set off.

"Well that was a fine thing to hear about on the news instead of from the two of you." Haymitch says. I glare at him as Peeta gets up to answer the phone that I just realized was ringing.

"Hello. Oh yeah. I'm sure it was a surprise. Yeah she's right here." He hands the phone to me. "It's your mom." Oh crap!

"H-Hello." I say shakily into the receiver.

"Sweetheart why didn't you call me!" she says. She actually sounds excited, instead of mad that we didn't tell her.

"I'm sorry, we were trying to keep it a secret as long as we could." I say. She seems to understand. We talk for a few minutes, she asks how I am, how I'm feeling, things like that before I'm interrupted by another call. I politely hang up with a promise to call her again soon and answer the other call a bit reluctantly.

"Hello?" I say again, a bit more timidly than I was with my mother.

"Well what did you think of the special? I know it wasn't very long, but you really didn't give me much to work with, I still think it turned out great don't you?"I recognize Plutarch's voice immediately and hand the phone off to Peeta, he's much better at dealing with people than I am.

He talks for a little while before he angrily hangs up the phone without his usual polite goodbye, that's not like him. I look up questioningly.

"He wanted to send a camera crew for a T.V. special and I said no. he pushed it, and I hung up." He says bluntly. I have never loved this man more.

I remember how hard it was to keep Plutarch away when it got out that we were getting married. We were dodging camera crews and phone calls for weeks. Finally, we got fed up with it and called him. He wanted us to have a big white wedding in the capitol to be broadcast live for the whole country to see. We argued with him about it forever. Eventually we came to an agreement. He was able to send one camera to film the ceremony in district 12, and broadcast it after we left for our honeymoon (a week in district 4 visiting with my mother, Annie, and Finnick Jr.), and by some miracle Peeta was able to talk him out of the post wedding interview and the "countdown to baby mockingjay" he wanted to do.

I had a feeling we wouldn't be so lucky this time. But I wasn't going down without a fight. I would do whatever was necessary to dodge the phone calls and reporters, which wound up being harder than I ever thought it would. I ended up spending almost all my time in the house with the door locked and the curtains pulled. Peeta went to work, did all the shopping, and still managed to work on the nursery every night. He took to leaving the house before the sun was up, and he wouldn't come home until after dark. He said it made it easier to avoid the cameras and reporters. This was hard on us both, but we were both willing to do whatever we could to protect this baby.

It only worked for about three weeks before it got out of hand. One day while Peeta was at work a film crew came into the bakery and tried to get an interview with him while he was with a customer. He called the police, then closed up early and came straight home.

"I can't take this!" he yelled. "I can't deal with being followed to work, I hate that you have to hide in the house all the time, and I cannot have them coming in while I'm trying to work."

"I know you're right. I think it's time to call Plutarch and try to hammer out an agreement with this. There has to be a compromise that will get us as little time on the news as possible." He nodded in agreement. And picked up the phone, knowing I'd want him to do most of the talking.

"Yes hello Plutarch, its Peeta. Yeah I'm sure you were looking forward to hearing from us. I'll have her pick up the other phone." He says handing me the cordless and picking up the other receiver from the kitchen wall.

"Hello." I say a bit aggressively into the phone.

"Why hello Katniss my dear." He says too cheerily for my taste. "I've been so looking forward to hearing from you."

"Uh-huh." I say. "Look let's cut to the chase. We want you to get your stupid cameras to get out of our district and to leave us alone. We just want to have this baby and live the rest of our lives in peace."

"Well darling I'm afraid that just isn't going to happen. You are the mockingjay. You will unfortunately have to deal with the cameras for the rest of your life. The ratings on the news spot from a few weeks ago were sky high, everyone loved hearing about how you're doing, and the video of you giving birth-" He begins, but I cut him off.

"Buddy you got another thing coming if you think you're getting a camera anywhere near me on the day I give birth!" I yell. "I won't stand for this Plutarch! We have a right to privacy!"

"She's right! We have a right to live our lives in peace, without having cameras shoved in our faces all the time." Peeta adds.

"I'm afraid I can't let this go." Plutarch says.

"There has to be some kind of compromise." Peeta says. "What can we do to get you to leave us alone?"

"I don't know…" he begins. Peeta gives me a sly grin and I know he has something good up his sleeve. He is ready to argue.

An hour later we're off the phone and we have the best deal we're going to get worked out. Plutarch will send Cressida and Pollux, two friends from the war, to film enough for a 1-hour special on us post-war and the baby. After that he leaves us alone until a month after the baby comes. Then we do one interview where we show the baby, tell everyone the name and talk about how having a baby has affected our lives. Then he leaves the baby alone. No more cameras or reporters or interviews or T.V. spots when our child is around.

**Hey, so I'm really sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've had MAJOR writer's block, plus I recently became addicted to watching reruns of the 70's show so…yeah I haven't had a very productive couple weeks. Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter I really liked it when I was writing it. There also might be an appearance from a certain district 7 native from the books in the next chapter. ;) So I'm really excited to write that. I'll finish it and get that posted ASAP, but I'm super busy with it being the end of my senior year and everything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! I like this one so much! I started it last night and I couldn't stop. Anyway I talk too much…read and review! I'll talk more at the end! :)**

We spent the next week cleaning the house from top to bottom. Peeta brought home several huge packages from the bakery, but he wouldn't let me see what was inside any of them. That is until the night before Cressida and Pollux arrived to film the interview.

After a long day of cleaning we had dinner and Peeta led me upstairs.

"I want to show you something." He says, grinning widely. He leads me to the door to the nursery and stops. He moves behind me and covers my eyes, I feel his arm go around me and open the door. He carefully guides me inside.

"Okay, open your eyes."

"Oh Peeta, it's beautiful!" I look around the immaculate room, and I am truly amazed at his work.

The wall behind me and the two side walls were painted a soft yellow with all the doors, door frames, and window frames were painted a crisp white. All of it was beautiful, but it was the far wall that really caught my eye. It was coated with layers of pinks, yellows, purples, and oranges. All swirling together to form the most beautiful sunset I have ever seen. Along the wall to my right is a white painted toy box, the closet, then the changing table. On the back wall, right in the middle of the sunset is a freshly painted white crib, and in the back left corner sits a beautiful wooden rocking chair with an orange and yellow quilt draped over the back. Along the left wall I see a white changing table with a diaper pail sitting next to it, as well as a cute little stroller. The whole room is perfect.

"Peeta this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

"You really like it? Cause seriously if you don't I can paint over-"

"No Peeta this is perfect. Where did you get all this furniture?"

"It's all custom made shipped from district 7, courtesy of Johanna." He said with a smile. "Oh and the quilt is from 4, your mom and Annie made it. And they sent a ton of baby clothes." He says opening the closet door. It's completely full. He pulls out a tiny little dress and holds it up for me.

"Isn't it cute? I love this one." He says.

"Wow, they're all really cute." I say as enthusiastically as I can. This is all so real. I'm really almost 6 months pregnant, and in a few months we're going to be responsible for another human life. I'm going to be a mommy. And right now, I'm only sure of one thing.

I absolutely cannot do this.

I am not cut out to be a mother. Peeta, well he was made to be a father, but this is not my thing.

I smile and laugh as he tells me all about his work on the room. Then we head to bed. I lay in bed as Peeta sleeps soundly next to me. Sleep eludes me as my mind wanders through what things are going to be like after the baby comes. Once again I will be responsible for another human life. Something I haven't experienced since prim died, and look how well that turned out.

I carefully slip out of Peeta's grasp and slip out of the room as quietly as possible. I creep to the next room and make my way over to the rocking chair. I sink into the seat and slowly begin to rock. The only thing I can think about is that in just four more months there will be a child living in here. A child that Peeta and I are going to have to take care of, a child that is going to deserve all the love that it can get. Love that I'm not sure I can give.

"What are you doing in here?" Peeta interrupts my thoughts.

"I couldn't sleep, too much on my mind I guess." I reply.

"Well, talk to me, what's on your mind?"

"Lots of stuff; the baby, the interview, you, Prim…"

"Okay I get the other stuff but why me?"

"You're always on my mind, but right now I'm thinking about how much love you have in you, and how much I want you to give to this child."

"Uh-huh and how much is that?"

"Enough for the both of us."

"I don't think I get what you're saying."

"What if I don't love it?"

"But you will. You are going to love this baby with every part of yourself. That's one of the many things I love about you, you love so intently and with so much passion that I just hope that there will be enough left for me."

"There will always be enough for you." I say running my fingers through the tufts of soft blonde hair that cover his forehead. "But I still can't shake this feeling. You have to promise me Peeta. You have to promise me that no matter what happens with me you will always love this child enough for both of us." He hesitates, "promise me!"

"Okay! I promise."

"Good."

"Can we go back to bed now?" he asks. I nod, knowing that that is the best answer I am going to get from him.

The next morning we get up early and get ready for the interview. I refused to let Plutarch send a prep team for us. If the country really wants to see us, they'll see us just as we are. Cressida and Pollux arrive around ten o'clock and after a brief chat, we begin filming.

Peeta and I show them around the house, our bedroom the nursery, the kitchen, things like that. They too marvel at Peeta's work in the nursery. Then we sit down in the living room to talk.

Cressida asks us a bunch of questions and we answer almost all of them. I invoke my usual method of referring as many questions as I can to Peeta. It all goes well…until the end.

I see it fly in through the open window first…the shimmering gold tracker jacker.

I can't do anything to get rid of it without alerting Peeta that it's there. I feel like I did on the beach with the monkeys. All I can do is try to keep him occupied with the interview so he doesn't see it. I fail…

I feel his muscles tense on the couch next to me, and I make a cutting motion across my throat. Cressida gets my message and calls cut, giving me a quizzical look. I haul myself to my feet as fast as possible and drag Peeta from the room calling for someone to call Haymitch.

I shove Peeta into the dining room and yank the door closed. When I return Haymitch is coming through the front door.

"Tracker in the living room." I say quickly. His face hardens and he moves into the other room. I watch from the doorway as he finds it resting on the wall. He gets the poison kit from the drawer in the end table and in a few minutes he's killed in and closed the window. I can't kill it myself because if I get stung or somehow ingest the poison, it can harm the baby.

"Okay, it's done."

"Can you check on Peeta? If he's having a violent flashback he'll never forgive himself for hurting me." Haymitch carefully opens the door to the dining room. It's a shambles. There are two broken lamps and a few other things around the room are smashed and cracked. Peeta is clutching the back of a chair and holding on for dear life.

It takes a few minutes of talking to him, but we manage to get him calmed down and lead him back to the living room.

"What in the world happened?" Cressida asks as soon as we reenter the room.

"It's nothing, he just had a flashback." I say.

"Does that happen often?" she asks

"No, not really." Haymitch says. I glance at Peeta he still looks like he's fighting off remnants of his flashback. I'll have to talk to him about it later.

"Do we have to continue?" I ask, hoping they got enough footage to fill the entire hour. I know Peeta isn't up to finishing the interview, and I can't do it without him.

"Yes I think we have enough. Besides Plutarch can make anything work. You both did wonderful!" Cressida gushes. We both nod our thanks and they begin to pack up their equipment. As soon as everyone's gone I pull Peeta down onto the couch with me.

"What happened?" I ask quickly. He knows exactly what I mean.

"A hovercraft came and kidnapped you while you were in the woods. I saw it coming and was running to save you, but no matter how hard I ran I couldn't get to you. Then I was just angry that they had taken you away from me. I wanted to destroy everything in sight." He says blankly. He hasn't had this one for a while. He hasn't had a flashback in over a year and a half. The nightmares still come for both of us, but he hasn't been violent in a long time.

A few months after we returned to 12 when the war was over the capitol sent people to spray and kill off all the tracker jacker nests they could find. We hadn't seen any around in a long time, but it was always one of Peeta's triggers for those awful moments when he had no control over himself. I knew I would have to call and have them come and spray around the house for the nests again. I can't have this happening more often, not with it being so close to my due date.

Peeta sits with me on the couch for a while longer, but I can tell he has plenty on his mind. I don't press him to talk; I convince myself he'll come to me when he's ready.

But he doesn't. For the next 2 days he barely touches me. We sit in an uncomfortable silence at the dinner table and he won't sit next to me anymore. Our conversation doesn't go past how's the weather or who's turn is it to check on Haymitch. And I don't know why.

Finally, I'm to the point that I can't take the silence anymore. I have to know what's bothering him.

"Okay I've had enough of this!" I say one night at dinner.

"You've had enough of what?" he asks, as if he hasn't realized how distant he's been for the last two days.

"This silent treatment you've been giving me! Ever since that stupid interview you've barely spoken to me, and you won't come within two feet of me! I won't let you do this anymore! You can't undo this Peeta!" by now I'm yelling, and I can't bring myself to care.

"Undo what? I don't want to undo anything!" he retorts.

"This baby! I am having a baby for you! You don't get to take it back, this kid is coming and you better be ready for it!" I yell. I'm not really sure where all this is coming from. "I let you get me pregnant, and I let this kid take over my body for you. You don't get to check out on me just because things got a little tough!"

"I destroyed our dining room!" now he's yelling too. I see the tears forming in his eyes. "You saw what kind of damage I did, what if you'd been in the room with me? What if I'd hurt you?"

"But you didn't, it's over, the nests have been sprayed, they're gone."

"I didn't, but I could have. I could have hurt you or the baby." He says with tears running down his cheeks. I see the look of hurt and regret in his eyes. "Katniss I would never forgive myself if I hurt you."

"Peeta you are never going to hurt me." He starts to interrupt, but I clamp my hand over his mouth, forcing him to listen to me. "You have never hurt me. The capitol used you to hurt me. The mutated capitol version of you tried to strangle me. They trained you to kill me. It was never you. I have never blamed you for anything that happened to me. Well except this." I say laying a hand on my protruding belly.

"But I-" he begins but I cut him off.

"No! That's the truth of the matter Peeta. I don't want to hear anything more about it. I meant what I said; you don't get a do over. This baby is coming no matter one way or another." And with that I leave the room. I go upstairs to our bedroom. I take a long shower and lay down. A few minutes after I lay down I feel the bed dip in behind me, I feel his hand slide around my waist and caress my belly. He presses his lips against my ear.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

"I know. It's okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too." And we fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

The next day I wake up and find the bed empty next to me. It takes a minute for me to get downstairs, but when I do I find Peeta standing over the stove and I can smell the sausage and eggs cooking. He turns and smiles, he hasn't looked this happy in two days, and I know he's back to himself.

"Smells great." I say returning his grin. He moves over to me and pulls me in for a kiss. I savor the moment. This is the first real kiss he's given me in over 48 hours and well…let's be honest his kisses are one of my worst cravings.

"I missed that." He says after I finally let him pull away. I grin and nod. I missed it too.

"Katniss," his tone is hesitant. I can tell he doesn't think I'm going to like what he says next…he's right.

"Look I don't want to start another fight, but I have to talk to you about something you said last night." I cringe knowing what he's likely to be talking about. There are a few things I said last night I'm really wishing I could take back right about now. But I know this conversation is inevitable, he'll never let it go. I must let him ask me about it and try not to get too angry with him.

"Katniss why did you say you were doing this for me? You made it sound like you don't want this baby."

"No Peeta that's not it-"

"Well that's what it sounded like to me. You said you let me get you pregnant. You said you let the baby take over your body all for me. I want you to be happy too."

"I am happy. I'm happy because you're happy. It doesn't matter anyway, I can't take this back either."

"But Katniss-"

"Look Peeta, it's okay. You are going to be an amazing father, and I promise I'll help you any way I can. I'm just not sure this whole mommy thing is going to be my forte."

"You are going to be a fantastic mother."

"Whatever you say…can we eat now? I'm starving, and I'm still eating for two." He laughs.

"Of course sweetheart, you can have as much as you want." I grin. We share a big breakfast and he gives ma another long kiss before he leaves for work.

Later that night we watch the new T.V. special. It's exactly what I thought it would be. Thankfully you can't even tell that Peeta had a flashback. He doesn't say anything, but I can tell he's watching for any kind of sign, any kind of hint that it's coming. But we don't find one. And for that I am grateful.

It happens a few days later. I don't see it coming, I don't know what's happening, and it scares the life out of me.

The pain is horrible. I move carefully over to the phone and dial the number for the Mrs. Hobbs. She comes right away. I ask her not to call Peeta. I can't scare him until I know what's going on.

Mrs. Hobbs arrives and helps me to the couch. She sits me down and helps me get into the right position for her to check me.

"Alright honey, calm down everything is fine. It's just Braxton-hicks contractions." She says in the same soothing voice my mother would always use with her patients.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"It just means that your body is getting ready for the baby darling. It's normal, everyone has them. And they usually start towards the end of the third trimester."

"So the baby isn't coming?"

"No honey, at least not yet." I breathe a sigh of pure relief; just as Peeta walks through the door…I didn't realize it was so close to time for him to get home.

"What's going on?" he asks the second he sees Mrs. Hobbs.

"Nothing Peeta, I'm fine."

"What happened? Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to worry you until I knew what was going on. It was just a false alarm." He breathes the same relieved sigh I did just minutes before.

"Yes it was." Mrs. Hobbs adds. "She just had some Braxton-hicks contractions. There will be plenty of those. Just stay calm, everything is fine."

"Thank God!" Peeta says.

After Mrs. Hobbs leaves he makes dinner and makes me relax the rest of the evening.

The following morning I'm in for another surprise…only this time I feel more like punching my husband in the face rather than kissing him.

"Peeta I do not need a babysitter!"

"It's not a babysitter, just someone to stay with you while I'm at work. I just worry about you and the baby."

"No! No! No!" I yell at him. "If you call her I swear I'll run away! I'll move in with Haymitch!"

"See here's the thing…"

"You didn't!"

"He did." Oh. No.

"Wow brainless, first you go and get yourself knocked up, then you don't even tell me about it, and now you're not even happy to see me." I cringe at the voice coming from behind me.

"Johanna, how…nice to see you again." I force through clenched teeth.

**Hope you guys liked it! This was the longest and most fun chapter to write. It was originally almost 4,000 words long, but I decided that it was a little too long. So I have about one fourth of chapter 5 written. I'll leave the author's note up so make sure you check that out. I have a few questions in there, and I replied to a few comments. Anyways once again, please read & review! :)**


	5. Author's Note

**Once again, sorry this is just another author's note, but I'm really glad you guys liked chapter 4 so well, it was originally really long, so I cut it off and pasted it over as the beginning of chapter 5. Which means you guys get an extra chapter ;) I have almost half of that done and I should have it posted either tomorrow or Thursday. **

**I like getting your feedback it really helps me, so just have a few questions for you guys. **

**What characters should I bring back?**

**What has been your favorite part so far?**

**And lastly, I need baby name suggestions for boys and girls (since I'm not going to tell you which it's going to be yet). If I like it I'll put it in the story. **

**So please review and let me know what you guys are thinking. Thanks! :) **


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok I know I'm late getting this posted, but I promise I have a good reason…which I'll tell you at the end because I'm sure you just want to read the story!**

This is officially the first time since our first hunger games that I have literally wanted to kill Peeta. He knows I can't stand Johanna. He knows she can't stand me. So why on earth would he do this to me?

"Yeah whatever brainless, I'm only here because your sweet little husband called in a favor." Yeah because I totally thought she was here for me. "Any chance of that hot cousin of yours hanging around?"

"I don't think so." Peeta cuts in. I'm too busy glaring at him to answer. If only looks could kill…well I guess then she would have been dead at the quarter quell and we wouldn't be having this little problem now would we?

Finally Johanna's question sinks in. She asked about him. I know she's always had a creepy little infatuation with him, but surely she knows that I haven't spoken to him in over 15 years. Then again she probably just asked because she knew it would bother me, which is exactly why I can't let it bother me. Which isn't going to be easy…I haven't thought about him in a long time. I haven't remembered everything we went through together. All the times he was there for me. The way we used to be able to move as one in the woods together. It all comes rushing back in that one moment…

Gale…he was my best friend and, for a brief period, I guess you could say he was my lover. Still, in all honesty, I know the love I had for him never held a candle to the way I feel about Peeta. But it still hurts. It hurts to think about how I lost him. The games took him from me. Snow took him from me. Coin took him from me. That god-forsaken war took him from me.

He was right though. I never would have been able to be with him and not think of that bomb…the one that killed my sister…the one that he made.

I force these thoughts from my head and turn back to the conversation Peeta is having with our new house guest.

"What are we talking about?" I ask.

"_We_ weren't talking about anything." Johanna says motioning to the three of us. "_We_ were just talking about the nursery Peeta did for your offspring." She says motioning to herself and Peeta.

"Oh, you have to see it in person!" I say. I have to brag on the beautiful room my husband's talented hands created, even if I'm bragging to someone I don't like. I drag her upstairs and show her the nursery, and even Johanna Mason, the hardest woman I've ever met, is in awe of its beauty.

Peeta shows Johanna her room and, thankfully, she disappears for the remainder of the night. He and I wash the dinner dishes then spend our night relaxing in our bedroom together. He carefully runs his fingertips over the ever-growing bump protruding on my stomach, and stares off into space. I can tell by the look on his face that he has something on his mind, but the last time he had something on his mind we had a fight…still I must ask.

I lean up and press my lips to his; bringing him out of the little trance he was in.

"What's on your mind?" I ask carefully. I don't want to press him for fear he'll get angry with me. But no, he doesn't get angry, instead he shocks me.

"Do you ever regret marrying me?"

"What?"I ask.

"I mean do you ever wish you'd married Gale instead of me?"

"Of course not! Peeta why would you even ask that?"

"I was just thinking about the look on your face after Johanna asked about him. You looked sad and regretful."

"Peeta I promise you that I am have never ever regretted marrying you. I love you more than anything."

"I just don't want you to have any regrets about us."

"Well then you get your wish, I have none."

"Are you sure?"

"Very. Now will you please let it go? I don't want to talk about the past or him right now." I say. I can't let my mind wander to things like that right now, not when I have so many other things to worry about.

"Okay, okay subject dropped."

"Thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you too." And with that I curl myself into his side, and we fall asleep.

I spend the next couple of days cooped up in the house with Johanna. Much to both of our dislike. Finally I just can't take it anymore; I put on my boots and drag her out to the woods. I show her the way to the lake. We find a good resting pace, and for a minute I think I might be able to enjoy an afternoon of silence in the woods. I'm wrong…

"So just how worried are you about the kid?" Johanna asks. I can hear the disdain in her voice.

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Duh brainless. I can tell by the way you act. You barely touch your stomach and every time you feel the kid move you jump. It scares you."

"Yeah, it does. It terrifies me. I have a living human being growing inside me and in a few months I'm going to have to protect and raise it. It scares me. I mean how would you feel?"

"Well first of all, I have no feelings; to get pregnant I'd have to let myself feel something for someone. Second of all, I don't have a guy like Peeta around to help me out. You have both."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're worried you aren't going to love the kid right?"

"Yeah."

"Well you shouldn't. You won't have that problem."

"And why is that?" I ask. Oddly enough, I'm actually kind of interested in what she has to say.

"You love fervently, with passion. It's the only thing I admire about you. You love so deeply that I can't imagine you ever not loving a kid you pop out of your lady parts."

"Wow, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Or anyone for that matter." I say a bit mockingly.

"Yeah well if you ever repeat this, I'll kill you." she says giving me the fakest smile I've ever seen.

We spend another couple hours at the lake before heading back. Peeta makes dinner and we stay up late talking that night. The next day Johanna gets a call from someone she works with in 7 saying she was needed for some kind of work emergency.

I have to admit, I'm kind of sorry to see her go. I was enjoying the company, even her company. So I eventually begin spending time with Haymitch. Yes, I'm _that_ desperate. It puts Peeta at ease, knowing that I'm not alone all day while he's at the bakery. Ever since I had that false alarm he'd been extremely over-protective. He would hover over me whenever we were home together. I didn't have the heart to tell him to back off, I know it's just because he cares so much.

My days with Haymitch are really more boring than anything. He drinks and sleeps all day, but at least he's there if I need anything. Plus I'm really glad for the company. I've spent so much of this pregnancy alone that I miss human interaction.

What I really miss is Peeta. I still see him all the time obviously, but we haven't made love since I entered my second trimester. Honestly it's really my fault. I haven't really felt good enough to let him make love to me. I haven't felt really pretty since the last time Cinna made me over, but somehow Peeta had always made me feel beautiful when he made love to me. Even though I felt like a patchwork doll from the burn scars.

It took me all of another five seconds to decide what I wanted tonight. And I was going to get it if it killed me.

Peeta comes home that night to find me waiting for him in the living room, clad only in one of his t-shirts and my underwear.

"Um, hi." He says looking a bit shocked. I almost never dress so skimpily.

"Hi." I reply with a grin.

"What's all this about?"

"I wanted to surprise you. I miss you."

"Katniss you see me every day, how can-"

"That's not what I mean Peeta. I miss being with you. I miss the way we used to be together." I say hoping he gets what I'm trying to say. I can tell by the look on his face he doesn't.

"What are you saying?" I roll my eyes.

"Peeta I want you to make love to me." I say bluntly. His eyes widen.

"You're serious? You haven't wanted that in a long time."

"Serious as a heart attack." I say, giving him the best seductive smile I can manage. He doesn't hesitate for a second before moving forward and crushing his lips against mine. I kiss him back eagerly. It feels so good to let the passion I fell for him explode into this kiss, I can tell he's excited too.

He doesn't break the kiss until we reach the bedroom, and even then he only pulls away long enough to breathe and pull his shirt over my head. I return the favor, as well as rid him of his pants. We move to the bed. I love the feeling of his bare chest against mine. I love the way he moves expertly above me. He knows just where to touch me to drive me insane.

I wake up the next day and for just a brief second I fear that the perfect night we experienced was nothing more than a dream. But I see my husband laying next to me, still naked and wrapped in the tangled sheet, and I know it wasn't.

He looks so beautiful when he sleeps, like the perfect angel he is. I love him so much. And now, though I'm still not sure how I'm going to feel about the baby, I know without a shadow of a doubt that I am glad to do this for him. Allowing this baby to take over my body for a few months and bearing the pain of child birth will all be worth it when I see him with his son, or daughter. I still do not understand why he is so sure the baby is going to be a girl.

"Good morning." His voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Morning." I say looking over at him with a grin. I can't help but remember the events of the previous night. We'd made love once, and then Peeta went downstairs and got the dinner I made. We ate together in bed. Then we made love again, and on into the night. Eventually falling asleep in each other's arms, sweaty and full of love for each other. It had been a little awkward at first, what with my rather large baby bump in the way, but still it was the perfect night. And I have a feeling that if I wasn't already pregnant, I would have been when the night was over.

"You want some breakfast?" he asks. I shake my head.

"I just want to take a shower right now."

"I could join you." he said with a wink. I playfully swat his arm as I get up, wrap myself in a sheet, and head to the bathroom. He's following me, but I close the door in his face and lock it. He got enough last night.

After my shower I head downstairs and find Peeta in the kitchen making breakfast, wearing only a pair of baggy flannel pajama pants. I stop and take in the look of his lean frame, toned back, and muscular arms. All from lifting the heavy shipments of ingredients that come in to the bakery. I haven't really paid much attention to his physique over the last few months,

and I'm really starting to regret that.

"Shouldn't you be getting to work?" I ask. He jumps a bit and I can tell he hadn't known I was there.

"Geez! You gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry." I say with a chuckle. He sighs.

"To answer your question, no I'm not working today. I'd rather spend the day with you, plus its Sunday."

I smile and lean in for a kiss. We eat breakfast and relax. Spending the whole day either curled up on the couch or in our bed. Towards the middle of the afternoon I decide I want to take a bath. Peeta runs the water for me, but just as he's about to leave I grab his arm. He seems to be able to read my mind. We sink into the warm water together and soak there for a couple of hours.

This is the best day I've had in a long time. Just spending time together made the day perfect. Peeta makes my favorite dinner, lamb stew with freshly baked bread, and mashed potatoes. After dinner I decide I want to go to bed early. We head upstairs, but I don't really have sleep on my mind. We make love again. I honestly don't know how I was able to hold out on him this long.

"What should we name her?" Peeta asks as we lay in each other's arms later that night.

"I haven't really thought about what we should name _him_." I say, really just to mess with him.

"Don't say that Katniss, we're having a girl."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I just know." I just laugh at him, I don't know where he gets his reasoning from but it makes no sense to me. "I'm serious! The very first time I ever considered having kids with you I always thought of a girl. A pretty little girl who looks just like you."

"I don't think I'll argue that point with you." I say how he can call me beautiful when I look like a fat patchwork doll is beyond me. "I still think it'll be a boy."

"Yeah well we'll see about that. You know we still need a name."

"Hmm…what about Basil?

"For a girl? I think something like Magnolia would be better." I give him a look

"No, we can't give our son a girl's name you idiot!" I say sticking my tongue out at him.

"So you're saying we should give my baby girl a boy's name?"

"Okay how about we just pick a name for both and agree to disagree?"

"I think that would probably be best, and for the record I think Beech or Aster would be better for a boy."

"Oh! I like both of those! And what about Acacia for a girl?"

"I was thinking maybe Rose or Prue."

"Prue?"

"Prim and Rue."

"I don't know…I don't think I want to name it after anyone. I think the name should be individual."

"So I guess that leaves Finn out too?"

"Yes, besides Annie already named their son after Finnick."

"Well we wouldn't name him Finnick; we would just cal him Finn."

"Eh…I still don't think I want to name the baby after anyone."

"Luka."

"What?"

"If it's a boy we should name him Luka."

"Where did that come from?"

"It means light. That's what my mom was planning on naming my younger brother."

"You didn't have a younger brother."

"I did, for 3 weeks, my mom miscarried 3 weeks after she found out she was pregnant. So technically we wouldn't be naming him after anybody." I can tell this means a lot to him. He's never mentioned this to me before. And I do like the name.

"Okay, on one condition, if it's a girl we name her Amaryllis."

"Why? What is that?"

"Amaryllis is a flower. My mom was going to name Prim that, until the day she was born and my dad brought her a big bouquet of evening primrose."

"I think that that is the perfect name for our baby." He says leaning in to give me a kiss. It's weird, I haven't really thought of the baby as ours before. Sure I've called it 'our baby' before, but I've never really thought of it as ours. Or mine. I seem to have forgotten that part of me went into making this baby just as much as it did Peeta.

This is the first time I've ever felt like a mother, the first time I've ever really felt the little person growing inside me. I've always know it was there and I've felt it moving, but it hasn't really been mine until now. Maybe it's that we gave a name to this child that is coming into this world in just a few short months. I just hope we can handle this…

** Alright, I'm soooooo sorry I didn't get this posted Thursday, but I had a government paper that I had to have done, plus I had a bit of writer's block. I promise I'll update again ASAP. Also I'm thinking of writing a sort of continuation of this story once I'm done with it. It would be more about Peeta and Katniss' daughter and how she learns about the games, stuff like that, anyway if that sounds good let me know and I'll work on it. Thank you for your patience, please read & review! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay first, I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long. I was super busy with school, and I've had major writer's block so…that makes for really slow writing. Anyway I'll ramble more at the end…read & review! Thanks! :)**

The next month goes by quickly. I'm officially 7 months pregnant and I am more miserable than ever. Every part of my body is swollen, my back hurts all the time, I can barely get up off the couch without help, everything I eat gives me indigestion, and I can't even get to sleep comfortably. But that isn't the worst, it happened one day when we went into town and happened to bump into Haymitch.

"It is not funny Peeta!"

"Baby you have to admit it's a little funny." He said trying to stifle his laughter.

"Wearing two different shoes in public because you can't see your feet is not funny!" he burst out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Quit it! Peeta it isn't funny." The tears in my eyes were pressing to fall; I didn't even know where they were coming from. "I am so sick of being pregnant." I said sinking in to a chair.

"Honey I know you're miserable right now, but it'll be over before you realize it. And I promise all of this will be worth it when we can hold this beautiful baby."

"I hate this." I say, and continue to name off every possible complaint I can muster up. Peeta listens without interrupting. I don't know how he can be so patient with me when all I have done for the last several months is complain to him about something.

When I finish my complaints he sits down next to me and takes my hand.

"I am so sorry sweetheart," he says lovingly. I can tell he means it. "I know this is really hard on you, but you have no idea how grateful I am that you are doing this. I can't wait to have this baby that we are being blessed with. I've always wanted children, and I have always wanted you to be their mother." My heart melts.

"I love you." is the only thing I can manage to choke out as the tears of frustration and irritancy from earlier turn to tears of joy and contentment.

He smiles, "I know, and I love you too."

For the next several days Peeta does everything he possibly can to make me more comfortable, but it usually just comes off as his annoying smothering thing that he did before. I try not to be too short with him, but his constant attention drives me nuts. Still, I know it's just because he cares. He loves me and the baby more than anything. Remembering what Johanna said, I know I'd rather have him hovering over me than his absence. Still, there are many times when I simply can't take it.

"Do you need anything?" he asks for about the millionth time since he got home from work. I was trying to sit on the couch in the most comfortable position I can manage and read, but he just won't leave me alone.

"No I don't, just like I didn't need anything when you asked me fifteen minutes ago." I reply a bit snappily. He looks a bit defeated. I know I've hurt him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"No, I'm sorry. I know I've been bugging you lately and you deserve to be able to relax for the rest of your pregnancy."

"It's just because you care about us, and I love that about you."

"I'm still sorry. I promise it'll stop."

"Peeta its okay, I know you mean well." I say trying to make him feel better. He can't help that he is overly caring by nature. I reach over and take his hand.

"I love you." I remind him.

"I know I love you too sweetheart." Again with the pet names…

The most unfortunate part of this stage of my pregnancy however, is that I am still forced to spend my days with Haymitch while Peeta is at work. The smell of liquor he brings into our house with him still makes me nauseous. And though it's not quite as bad he still makes an effort not to drink around me as much, and not to smell too much like alcohol when he comes over.

The biggest surprise comes home from work with Peeta one day.

"Annie!" I say when she walks through the door holding little Finnick's hand.

"Katniss!" she squeals, running to hug me. I pull myself out of the chair and meet her hug.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I wanted to see you before you had the baby and Finn finally got over his cold, so we hopped on a train and here we are! I wasn't sure which house was yours, but the bakery was really easy to find so that's where we went."

I was so glad to see Annie and little Finnick Jr.

"Oh my gosh Finnie you've grown so much!" I gush when I finally get a good look at him. "You look just like your dad!"

"Doesn't he?" Annie says. Though she sounds cheerful, I can see the pain in her eyes at the thought of her husband. Peeta and I were both glad when we found out she was pregnant, it gave her a piece of Finnick to hold on to after the war. She may have been the only person who came out of that wretched battle more broken and scarred then Peeta and I. But having the baby changed that for her. When she became a mother it was as if all the pain she had endured in her life melted away. She came alive again through her son, their son. The last gift she would ever receive from the beautiful man who loved her more than anything.

I missed Finnick a lot sometimes, even though he and I didn't really get along very well in the beginning. It wasn't until after I learned more about him that I actually liked him at all, and once we arrived back in district 13 after the games, he was the only one there who understood how I felt. He knew what it was like to have the capitol threatening all the people you cared about, he knew what it was like to have someone you love held above your head just out of your reach. He had kept me sane while Snow was holding Peeta captive. And I would never stop owing him for that.

"Thanks." Finn says pulling me out of my thoughts. "It means a lot that people actually think I could ever be anything like him." I knew from conversations with my mother and Annie that he was very proud of his father, even though he never knew him, because he died a war hero fighting for the freedom of Panem.

"Well, Peeta why don't you show them the guest rooms." I say. Peeta nods and the three of them head upstairs. Annie is ecstatic when we show her the nursery.

"Oh it's even prettier in person! Peeta this is absolutely wonderful!"

"Thank you, I just hope my little girl likes it when she comes."

"Peeta I'm sure our son will love it."

"Isn't it usually the other way around?" Finn asks. "Doesn't the guy usually want a boy?"

"Usually yes, but I decided a long time ago I wanted a pretty little girl who looks just like my beautiful wife." Peeta says winking at me.

"He's an idiot; we are having a boy with blue eyes and blond hair just like his daddy."

"Well I think it'll be the most adorable baby in the world whichever you have." Annie says. It's so nice to have some different human interaction. I love spending time with Peeta and I'm seeing more of Haymitch then I'd care to, but I still miss seeing the other people I care about.

The next day being Sunday the bakery is closed, so Peeta decides to give Finn a little tour of our district leaving Annie and I alone to talk. I am glad to have time to talk to another woman, someone who knows how I am feeling right now. I realize I haven't been missing human interaction, I get plenty of that, I've been missing talking to another woman. The best moments I've had during this pregnancy have been when Johanna visited, my phone calls with my mother, and even when Cressida came from the capitol.

"So now that it's just us girls tell me, how are you really feeling?" Annie asks me once the guys are gone.

"Honestly, I am miserable. And Peeta doesn't get it. He doesn't understand how truly uncomfortable I am…all the time."

"I know how you feel, during my last trimester there were days where I couldn't stop moving because there just wasn't a comfortable position for me. I could barely get any sleep at all, and I was lucky to make it up and down the stairs."

"Exactly! I don't think I've ever had this many parts of my body swollen and achy all at once."

"I know how you feel."

"I just want it to be over."

"You'll feel differently when the time comes. I begged you mom to make it stop so I could keep him safe forever."

"Would you take it back if you could?" I ask. My mind wanders to the last fourteen and a half years. I know she's missed Finnick like crazy, but she is a wonderful mother to him.

"Never in a million years. It was really hard when he was little, especially because he looks so much like Finnick, but I couldn't help but love him. Eventually I found joy in being a mommy. Teaching him to swim was the easiest thing ever; he took to it just like his daddy."

"So it gets easier?"

"Not a chance." She says with a laugh, "it's the most difficult thing in the world, and it's also the most rewarding thing in the world. But at least you'll have Peeta, I'm sure he's going to be a great father."

"I wish you had been able to have Finnick, he deserved to be a father, and he would have been so good at it. He deserved to get to meet his son." I say giving her arm a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you. I wish Finn would have been able to meet his daddy, but its okay. I've told him everything there is to know about him."

"Good, I think it would be so sad if he didn't know anything about Finnick. He was such a great man."

"I know." Annie says with a slightly pained smile. I decide to change the subject, knowing it can't be easy for her to talk about her husband.

We sit and talk until Peeta comes back with Finn and we all go out for dinner. It's the best night we've had in a long time. The next day gets interesting when I'm in the library looking through the book Peeta and I made.

"That's my dad isn't it?" Finn scares me so badly even the baby jumps.

"Oh Finn, I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry I should have said something."

"That's okay, and to answer your question yes this is your father."

"He really was good looking wasn't he."

"Yes very."

"Do you really think I look like him?"

"Definitely, you have the same golden brown hair and sea green eyes."

"I never know if I should believe my mom. She could just be telling me that to make me feel better."

"Well I assure you she's not." I say with a laugh.

"What was he like? I know what my mom says about him, but you are a bit less biased. I mean he was her husband."

"He was wonderful; he kept me sane while your mom and Peeta were being held captive by the capitol. I'm so sorry you never got to know him."

"Did he know about me? I never had the guts to ask my mom, in case he hadn't."

"I honestly wouldn't know. If he did he never said anything to me about it."

Finn nods, flipping through the book.

"Who's this?" he asks pointing to the picture of Prim.

"That's my sister."

"The one that died in the war?"

"Yes." I say trying not to think if the image of my baby sister bursting into flames. "Yes that was her."

"She was beautiful."

"Thank you, I always thought so."

"You must miss her a lot. Your mom sure does, she talks about the two of you all the time."

"I miss them both, but I can't see myself living anywhere else and my mother won't move back here; too many bad memories."

"I can kind of understand that." He says giving me a smile, "do you mind if I look at this a little while longer?"

"No, of course I don't."

I know there are many reasons why he would want to see it, but I know the main one is that there may be an off chance of him learning something more about his father. It's not fair that Finnick contributed half of his DNA to make this beautiful boy, yet they never got to meet each other. Just one more thing the capitol did to ruin the lives of the people I care about. I silently vow that I will never let this happen to my child. I will never let my baby grow up without a father.

A few days later I find myself very bored with being cooped up in the house with Annie and Finn, so after quite a bit of begging Peeta agrees to let me take them out into the woods one afternoon, with the promise that we won't stay long and they'll bring me back at the sign of any trouble. It's as if I can feel myself coming back to life as I lead them through the trees. I show them my favorite hunting spots and even teach Finn to shoot a little. He's got a good aim from learning to throw tridents for fishing, but it takes him a while to learn to manage a bow.

Unfortunately they can only stay for a couple of weeks since Finn has school. But I'm so glad they were able to come.

"I'm going to miss you both so much!" Annie says as they prepare to board the train that will return them to district 4.

"I know! We're going to miss you guys too." I say giving her an awkward hug.

After a few more hugs, and a few tears being shed (courtesy of my baby hormones), Annie and Finn board the train with promises to call as soon as they can.

We head back home and Peeta makes me a wonderful dinner. After dinner I give Peeta the most loving kiss I can muster up and lead him up to the bedroom and, against his better judgment, we make love for the first time in two weeks. It's as if I can feel myself coming back to life all over again as I let my husband love me, I missed this so much over the last couple of weeks.

As I lay in his arms afterwards I can feel the baby kicking. I've become so used to it over the last couple months it feels natural now. It won't be long now…just two more short months.

**Again, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but I'm in the last few weeks of my senior year and it's been super stressful trying to get stuff done. Also I had a bad case of writer's block for a while, which was really bad. I'm going to get chapter 7 as soon as possible, hopefully sooner then I posted this one. Thanks for reading…hope you all like this chapter, please read & review. Thanks a bunch! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Let me start by saying thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! You have no idea how much it means to me! I read a bunch of them and I had to get to work on chapter 7 for you. There'll be an important note at the bottom, also I'll be responding to some of your comments so make sure you read it! Her ya go…**

It has officially been a month since Finn and Annie left, meaning I'm officially in the last (and worst) month of my pregnancy. I have never felt so terrible in my life. And unfortunately my dear husband is catching the ripples of my misery…

I have had absolutely no control over my body or emotions in weeks. I've been crying (yes actual _crying_). I never cry…only 3 times in my life have I ever really cried. The day my father died. The day Finnick brought Peeta back to life in the second arena. And the day my sister died. I feel as though all I have done for the last couple weeks is sleep (uncomfortably), eat (more than any human being should), and pee (also more than any human should). Oh and of course complain to Peeta...

I know I drive him crazy with all my demands and complaints. But he is still so patient with me. I think he might be crazy too.

"Why don't you yell at me?" I ask one day (where the heck did that come from?).

"Why on earth would I ever yell at you?"

"Because I know I'm annoying with all the arguing and complaining and demanding. I don't get how you can deal with me."

"Katniss I don't mind taking care of you. You're my wife, who is pregnant with my child, and who I love more than anything."

"Really?"

"Yes baby I do not mind taking care of you at all."

"I just feel like all I am ever doing is complaining to you and it must get annoying."

"Honey I just want you to be happy and comfortable. If that means I have to do a few extra chores or take care of you then so be it."

"It won't be long now you know. I only have a few more weeks left, then we'll be parents." I say rubbing my enormous belly.

"I know; I can't wait to be a father."

"You're going to be the best father you know. This will be the luckiest kid in the world."

"Yeah, she's going to have you for a mother."

"Don't be stupid Peeta. I still doubt that I'm going to be great at this mommy thing. But I do promise to try my best."

"We'll be okay. We're in this thing together. You can be there for her through my problems and I'll do the same for you. We're going to be fine."

"You really think so?"

"I really do."

"Then for now I'll trust you."

"Good, you should trust me."

"How much longer do you think it'll be?"

"Hard to say, Mrs. Hobbs said it could happen any day."

"She did, but she also said we would be better off if it didn't happen for another couple of weeks."

"I hope it happens soon. You look absolutely exhausted."

"I am!" I say with a laugh. The remainder of our night is spent curled up holding each other close enough that we can both feel our little baby kicking all night long.

"Will you quit complaining!" Haymitch snarls at me the following week.

"I can't help it! This is the most horrible I've felt in fifteen years!"

"That is not my problem sweetheart. I'm just here babysitting you as a favor to your husband." I always knew he liked Peeta better than me. Everyone does.

I can't take this…I cannot do this anymore. The only things keeping me sane are the phone calls I have with my mother and Annie every week, and Peeta. I've even taken to talking with Finn on occasion. I enjoy telling him all the stories I can remember about his father. Some he has heard already from Annie, but of course there are some that he's never been told before. He is anxious to learn everything he can about the other half of his DNA, and I am anxious to tell him everything I can.

I spend a lot of time in the nursery getting used to the scenery in there (I could sit and stare at Peeta's beautiful mural for the rest of my life). Not to mention that the rocking chair Peeta bought is the only place where I can really sit semi-comfortably. Peeta is still the ever-caring, loving husband/soon-to-be-father he's been since the day I told him I was pregnant.

The only thing that could make this any easier on me would be if I could go out into the woods once in a while. I muss the crunch of the leaves under my feet, and the rushing sound of a bowstring by my ear. I've been having dreams about the day my father taught me to hunt. I relive it almost every night in my dreams.

I relive a lot of things in my dreams one night. Things from the games, things from the war, the day of the explosion that killed my father; all of these terrors haunt me. But the worst image I have in my head is the sight of my sweet little sister bursting into flames…her flesh burning. I try to save her, but I can't reach her in time. I try to warn her, but she can't hear me…

I wake screaming louder than I have in years.

"Katniss! Katniss wake up!" Peeta is saying. He's shaking me by my shoulders trying to wake me.

"What…where am I?"

"It's okay baby you're safe. You're home with me in district 12." He says pulling me into his arms. "You're eight and a half months pregnant with our first child. If we have a girl we're naming her Amaryllis, if it's a boy we're naming him Luka." He's trying to pull me back into reality. He always has to when my nightmares are this bad.

It takes him a while to calm me down, but when he does he makes me tell him about it. This was a system we worked out in our early years being back in 12. After he has an episode I calm him and make him tell me what happened; he does the same for me when the horrors we have lived through plague my dreams. My heart is pounding wildly against my chest as I let Peeta cradle me in his strong arms. He gently rocks me back to sleep keeping me wrapped in his arms.

"Do you ever stop drinking?" I ask Haymitch the next day. He's on his second bottle since he arrived that morning.

"Not in the last fifteen years. And I don't plan to any time soon."

"Well then you better stay away from my baby when he comes!"

"Really, well according to your husband 'grandpa Haymitch' gets a front row seat for the birth of his daughter."

"You're not my baby's grandfather, you never will be, and I am not having a girl."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night sweetheart, but I think Peeta's instinct might be right this time. He's pretty good with that stuff."

"Yeah well I have mother's intuition, which beats whatever kind of instinct you think Peeta might have."

"Ugghhh! You are impossible!" I scream at him, moving out of the room as fast as I can in my condition. I head for the bathroom, slam the door and lock it; I have to pee for the hundredth time that day plus there is no way I'll be able to make it up the stairs. Just as I'm starting to wash my hands I feel water trickling down my leg. I reach down and feel a heavy stream coming from my womanhood.

No…

This cannot be happening…

"Haymitch!" I yell as loud as I can. I move as fast as I possibly can to the door where Haymitch meets me.

"What's all the yelling about sweetheart?" I feel the contraction surging through me…I know this time it's not a false alarm.

"My water just broke." I whisper just loud enough for him to hear. He reacts quickly, helping me to the couch. The first call he makes is to Peeta, the second to Mrs. Hobbs. Both arrive in record time.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?" Peeta asks franticly. I've never seen him this nervous. Mrs. Hobbs has me positioned just right on one of the extra beds upstairs. She's checking to see how far I've dilated and Peeta is hovering over me and I just lose it.

"For crying out loud Peeta back off!" he looks startled by my outburst, but I'm past caring. "I am scared and in a lot of pain, right now I just need you to get a chair, sit down, and hold my hand. Can you please just do that one little thing for me?" I ask, he nods and runs downstairs to get a chair.

"Well honey everything looks good on this end. You're about six centimeters dilated, so it'll be a little while. The best thing to do is just sit back, relax and wait."

"Is there anything you can give me for the pain?" the contractions are coming about six minutes apart, and they're worse every time.

"I can give you a little bit of morphling, but not much, and I can only give it to you once. You're better off waiting until it's time to push. Trust me the pain of the contractions is nothing compared to when the time actually comes to bring this child into the world." She says as she leaves.

The weight of her words comes crashing down on me…hard. I am about to become a mother, I'll be responsible for the life of another human being yet again. All of the fear I've felt about this baby over the last nine months overwhelms me at this moment. Annie's words come back to me _"You'll feel differently when the time comes. I begged you mom to make it stop so I could keep him safe forever."_ For a while it's all I can think about. In fact I'm completely unaware of everything except pain and fear for the next two hours. However, my trance is broken when I hear Mrs. Hobbs tell me that it's time to push…

"No!" I scream. Peeta is pushing me back onto the bed and Mrs. Hobbs spreads my legs carefully, I hadn't even realized I had closed them. "No, no I can't do this. I can't have this baby." My words are frantic and rushed.

"Yes baby you can do this. You are the strongest person I know." He says holding my shoulders down.

"No Peeta he's safe in there! They can't hurt him if he's in there, I can protect him!" I argue.

"No Katniss!" He says firmly. "It's like what you said before, we can't undo this. This baby is coming one way or another. Nothing is stopping her now."

His words have the desired effect on me. I know there's no turning back now. The contraction comes and Mrs. Hobbs tells me to begin pushing. I grab Peeta's hand and I push. I push and push for what feels like days, squeezing Peeta's hand as hard as I can.

I feel it first, but it doesn't register with me until I hear the tiny cry. My baby is here. It's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. Peeta's eyes are wide as he lays eyes on this beautiful child we've brought into the world.

"Congratulations you two! You have a perfect little…

**Sorry to leave you all with a cliffhanger like that, but I couldn't resist. As I said before I have important news. The bad news is that this story is almost over. The good news is that I have a new story idea! I'm working on the first chapter to be posted after I finish this one, so please check that out. **

**Now in response to some of your reviews. **

**hptk****: It is sad that Katniss doesn't feel a maternal bond to her baby, but I feel like she probably wouldn't until she began to really think of it as her baby. For the most part she has thought of it as Peeta's baby and something she's doing for him. **

**XxxPrettyLittleLiarsLoverxxX****: thank you so much! That means the world to me! **

**x0xalexis8****: not necessarily, in the story I was talking about they'll have a boy and a girl, I just don't know which one is older yet. Honestly I wasn't sure what they were having when I started the story and at this point I'm still debating with myself…it could go either way.**

**LizTheBookNerd****: thanks! :) I'm glad you appreciate the context of the character. I'm trying to keep it as true to the Katniss we all fell in love with in the books. **

**TeamPeetaandKatniss****: you're welcome; I loved all of the names you suggested! Thank you so much for your support with this story it means a lot to me :)**

**hungergames0523****: thank you so much! **

**x0xalexis8****: yes and no, I wanted Finnick and Annie's son to be named after his father for the sentimental purpose. However I did take your suggestion of using Finn for short. I kind of thought it would get a little confusing talking about Finnick & Finnick Jr.**

**cbook211****: I'm glad you understood the reasoning behind their visit. I wanted Katniss to be able to hear from another mother what it would be like. And I wanted to convey my own feelings about what it would be like for Finn to grow up not even knowing his father. **

**Spygrrl****: Thanks I wanted them to be emotional chapters so people can see more of Katniss' soft side. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8…I literally had to flip a coin to decide the sex of the baby (that's why it took so long). Originally it was super boring, so I added a little detail when Katniss calls Johanna to tell her about the baby to make it a little more interesting. ;) Anyway, as always…please read and review! **

"Congratulations you two! You have a perfect little baby boy!"

I feel my face light up. I have a son. We have a son. Peeta's face is glowing as Mrs. Hobbs holds up our son.

"Here you go little guy, would you like to meet your momma and daddy?" she says handing him to me. I hesitate at first, but feel more confident after she shows me how to hold him and support his head properly.

"Luka." I whisper staring at the beautiful baby boy in my arms. I turn my head to look at Peeta.

"Katniss he's beautiful." Peeta says staring into my eyes. "Luka Mellark, I love it."

"He is perfect." I say. Every doubt I've ever had about having children is gone in this moment as I watch this tiny bundle of perfection sleep in my arms. I know I've never been more in love with anyone in my life. I can't imagine going through life never feeling this overwhelming sensation of love surging through my body. I'm suddenly sorry I waited fifteen years to say yes.

Peeta lets Haymitch in to meet him before Mrs. Hobbs takes him out to clean him up. As soon as she and Haymitch have left us alone I grab the phone and dial my mother's number in four.

"Hello." She says calmly.

"Mom it's me."  
>"Oh, hi sweetie. Isn't it a little early in the week for you to call?"<p>

"Well this is kind of a special circumstance." I reply watching my baby boy sleep in his daddy's arms.

"Oh really?" she says. I can tell by the tone of her voice that she has an idea as to what I'm talking about.

"Your grandson is here." I say.

"Grandson? It's a boy?" I can feel her excitement and I hear another excited squeal coming from her end of the phone, Annie must be there with her.

"Yes, it's a beautiful little boy named Luka." I say. She begins firing all the typical questions. How much does he weigh? How long is he? What color are his eyes? What color is his hair? Who does he look more like? Eventually she hands the phone off to Annie who asks all of the same questions. I let her talk to Peeta then we hang up and call Johanna's home in 7. She doesn't answer, so we call the second number she gave us about a month ago saying she could always be reached there when we couldn't get her at her house.

"Hello?" a deep male voice says. It seems vaguely familiar, but I can't place where I've heard it before.

"Hello, I'm trying to reach Johanna Mason." I say.

"Oh yeah, she's right outside. Hold on I'll send someone to get her." I hear him talking to someone about going out to get her. I hear him call the person by name, for some reason it all sounds too familiar to me. Like it's someone I should know, but it isn't registering with me.

"She'll be here in a moment, I just sent my brother out to get her and dad from a hunting trip."

"Thank you." I say. Why do I feel like I'm experiencing déjà vu? Why can't I remember where I've heard this man speak before?

"Hello?" Johanna's gruff voice comes on the line several minutes later.

"Jo, it's me."

"Oh hey brainless, what can I do ya for?"

"I just thought you'd want to know the baby is here."

"Boy or baby Peeta?" I roll my eyes and choose to ignore her comment.

"It's a boy," I answer, "his name is Luka."

"I knew what his name would be from the television spot."

"Well he's here, and he's perfect." I say looking at my beautiful little boy who's sleeping peacefully in his daddy's arms.

"Well, well, well looks like I was right after all. You do love him."

"Yes Johanna I love him, more than anything. I love both of my boys." I say giving Peeta a flirtatious wink. He grins and goes back to memorizing every detail of our son's perfect face.

"Well congratulations or whatever is appropriate for this particular occasion. I'll be watching for you three on the news."

"Thanks," Is all I say. Jo hangs up swiftly, and I'm somewhat grateful, but a part of me wanted desperately to ask her about the man who answered the phone when I called. I couldn't help but wonder where she was. But my concern with the subject is dropped after Peeta and I put Luka to bed in his beautiful nursery and we're finally able to get some sleep.

Two days later Peeta comes home from work with a surprise for me and Luka.

"Mom!" I cry out moving to hug her. She wraps her arms tightly around me.

"Oh honey it's so good to see you. I can't wait to meet my grandson." She says. It takes a minute to dawn on me, this is the first time I've seen my mom since the wedding. I'm even more shocked when I see Annie and Finn coming in behind Peeta.

"Oh! It's so good to see all of you!" I say hugging each of them.

"Ok enough of this, where is my beautiful little grandson?"

"He's sleeping in his nursery." I say leading them all upstairs. They spend the entire night fawning all over him until I tell them it's his bedtime. My mother also spends quite a few minutes telling Peeta how beautiful his work in the nursery is.

The next day Peeta takes Finn and Annie to the bakery with them, so my mother and I have a chance to talk.

"Well mom, what do you think?" I ask.

"I think you've made a beautiful life for yourself here, and I think you have a beautiful son here. I just hope you know how proud I am of you." she replies with a smile. I can almost see the light back in her eyes.

"Thanks mom. You know I really miss having you around all the time."

"I miss you too sweetie. I wish I could move back here, or talk you into moving to four."

"I doubt we'd like it there, Peeta and I are both happy here."

"I know you don't think you'll ever be happy anywhere else, I just miss you."

"I know, but maybe now we can come and visit more, I'm sure you're anxious to spend more time with Luka."

"I most certainly am. I want to spend as much time with him as possible. Him and any future siblings he may have."

"You don't think you'll have any more children?"

"I don't know yet. I'm positive Peeta will want as many as I'm willing to have, I'm just not sure how many I'm willing to have."

"Why do you say that?"

"Mom I never wanted kids in the first place. Don't get me wrong, I love my son more than anything, but every time I look at him I see all of the hurt and worry that I was filled with from the time I was able to understand what having kids in this world meant."

"But Katniss the games are over forever, they're illegal. It's never going to happen again."

"It doesn't matter; I'll never be able to think of it as really being over. You weren't in that arena mom. You didn't feel the starvation. You didn't ever have to learn what it is like to take a person's life for another's entertainment. You weren't there for the end of the war." I say taking in a deep breath, I hadn't planned on going here with her. "It's the kind of thing that never leaves you. You never forget the face of a person whom you have murdered."

She's silent after that. I know my words have struck her hard. She's never heard me talk so openly about the games and the things I saw during the war before. I've never felt like I could open up to her before either, or at least not since my father died.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that you would want more after this."

"I'm not saying I won't, I'm saying I'm not sure. It's something Peeta and I will have to talk over and decide together. But for now we're focusing on Luka and taking care of him."

"That sounds like a good idea. You really are going to be a wonderful mother."

"Yeah well that remains to be seen."

"Don't be so negative, you have a natural care giver's instinct and you have a natural protective instinct. Those are great qualities in a mother."

"You sound like Peeta."

"Well you should listen to him." I roll my eyes with a laugh.

The week goes by and they are gone all too quickly for me. It's nice for Peeta and me to have the time with Luka, but I still miss my mother.

Over the next day I find myself becoming a bit depressed. I brush it off at first, assuming it's just because I miss my mom and Annie...but it doesn't take me long to realize that's not the problem. Eventually Peeta is fed up with my depression.

"What is wrong with you?" he asks one night as we're getting into bed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've been really distant and depressed lately, and it's really starting to bother me." I sigh before giving him the only response I can manage.

"Peeta you wouldn't understand."

"Oh come on! Just because I 'wouldn't understand' doesn't mean you shouldn't talk to me about it. Help me understand, please." I sigh again.

"It's just that being with Luka is reminding me a lot of Prim lately. I miss her; I haven't felt this kind of motherly protective instinct since I had to take care of her."

He doesn't say a word, just pulls me into his arms and holds be against his chest. I can feel the front of his pajama shirt getting wet from the tears I didn't even realize were flowing. I cry for a long time, too long really. But Peeta never says a word. He knows that my relationship with Prim was something he could never really relate to because not only was he the youngest in his family, but he and his brothers had never been close. He's never asked me about her, and he never brings her up to me. He always just lets me vent whenever I need to, and lets it go when I'm done. A quality that is one of the many things I love about him.

Things are going wonderfully, until the night that the phone rings as we're sitting down to dinner. I move to answer it and immediately wish I hadn't.

"Hello?"

"Why hello, how is my favorite mockingjay-slash-new-mommy today?" my gut tightens and I shoot Peeta a distressed look. It's Plutarch…I hadn't even realized that it had been almost a month since Luka had made his grand appearance. I knew it was too good to be true…

**I am so sorry it took me so long to get this posted, but in my defense I was busy prepping for finals at school and was a little too busy to write. I know there were a lot of people who were anxious to know if it was a boy or girl and I apologize for ending it there, I just couldn't help myself. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter (it seemed kind of boring to me). Please read & review! Thanks! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, I am sooooo sooooo sooooo sorry this chapter took me so long, but I was going through some stuff and was unable to work on my writing. Anyway read, review, enjoy, & read the note at the bottom! :)**

Why does this always happen to me? Every time I think we're going to finally get a moment's peace something like this happens. Maybe I should just give up; well that's more of a delusion than anything. It's not possible for me to give up on anything that I still have a fighting chance at winning. I hand the phone to Peeta and pick up my baby boy out of his crib. Let him deal with Plutarch, his people skills have always been better anyway.

It goes without saying that I am less than pleased with the outcome of his call. They've set a time and date for the post-baby interview. Cressida and Pollux are to arrive next week and I have to share the only thing (other than Peeta) that has brought me any joy since I was sixteen with the rest of the world. It is not fair, and I let Peeta know what I think about it. In fact I spend most of the night complaining that he could have put it off longer or he should have tried harder to call it off completely. I know it isn't his fault, but I have to blame somebody.

The day of the interview comes all too fast, but when it does I ruefully drag myself out of bed and prep myself and Luka for the interview. I'm glad I did when it is all over though.

It all started out like I thought it would, well with a little twist. Pollux arrived on schedule, but we were surprised to see that it wasn't Cressida who was accompanying him. The interviewer who came with Pollux was a woman neither of us had met before. She introduced herself as Marsell and would not stop talking about how adorable he is and how much he looks like Peeta. And considering that he has the same nose, mouth, and curly blonde hair as his father I couldn't really argue with her (even thought I didn't like her from the beginning). The only thing that really set Luka apart from Peeta was his stormy grey eyes, seam eyes. The same eyes I have, the same eyes my father had. It was the only thing he had gotten from me, or so I thought.

The interview was winding down; we had talked about Luka and told how much becoming parents had changed our lives. It had all gone smoothly. Until the end when Marsell asked if she could hold the baby. He had been a bit fussy when I'd been getting him ready that morning, but I didn't want to refuse on camera so I carefully handed him over. He was doing well until he got a good look at the woman holding him. I watched as his eyes clouded over and he began to whimper. Tears filled his little eyes and she tried to rock him and calm him down. I was about to get up and take him from her. When I saw the reason he was so upset by her. His diaper was leaking all over her and we hadn't even noticed!

I stifled a laugh ad nudged Peeta. He tried to contain his laughter and we both realized that Pollux was trying to hide his laughter as well. Marsell seemed to pick up that something was happening, "Is there something funny?" she asked. Then realized what we were all trying not to laugh at.

It took an hour and a half to calm Marsell down, get her cleaned up, get Luka cleaned up, and (finally) get them to leave. Once we were alone again Peeta and I couldn't contain ourselves any longer. We laughed and joked for hours afterwards. It wasn't until we were ready for bed that we settled ourselves down.

It takes a few weeks for the whole thing to be edited and aired. It doesn't turn out as bad as I thought it would. The calls from my mother and Annie are expected; even the call from Johanna was kind of nice. And lastly of course, Plutarch has to call and see what we think of his work… and as always I let Peeta put his sliver tongue to work at flattering Plutarch into leaving us alone for a little while. While he's still on the phone someone knocks on the door. I can't think of who it would be. Haymitch doesn't believe in knocking, of any kind of manners for that matter, and no one else would be coming at this hour. Or so I thought…

Shock comes over me when I open the door; the familiar face, I've had memorized since I was 12… why is he here? After fifteen years?

"Gale?"

"Hey Catnip… 

**Dun dun dun… I love cliffhangers! Anyway this story has two chapters left that will be posted ASAP. :) **

**Now to reply to some comments…**

**Awesomesauce220- thanks! I like to keep some comedic relief in there to lighten the mood.**

**JDZLevias- not to sound rude, but I'm not Suzanne Collins and this is my story, I made a creative decision and I won't be apologizing for writing my story the way I wanted to write it. **

**brookluvsu****- thanks! :) **

**x0xalexis8****- that's the idea :) I found him quite irritating in the books, so I wanted to try and convey that in my story. **


End file.
